Oyasumi papa
by Schlaf
Summary: Tentang kematian Papa Miku, Kaito/summary ancur abis/


"Halo, Miku?!"

"Halo, Gumi-nee. Ada apa?"

"Mik, sekarang kamu minta izin pulang lebih cepat ke gurumu, Nee-chan tunggu kamu di gerbang sekolah! CEPETAN!"

"B-baik Gumi-nee! Tapi kenapa?"

"**Papa kecelakaan!**"

_**Oyasumi Papa**_

**Disclaimer: Sampai Rin dan Len jadi KEMBAR sekalipun, Vocaloid bukan milik saya**

**Warning: Typo, gaje, abal, MOHON SIAPKAN TISU, de es be.**

_Drap drap drap_

Suara langkah kaki orang yang sedang berlari memecah keheningan lorong sebuah rumah sakit besar di pinggir Voca City. Tampak seorang gadis berambut _teal_ panjang yang diikat _twintail _berlari di lorong rumah sakit tersebut. Sang Gadis tampak tak memperdulikan peringatan ba-bi-bu milik para dokter maupun suster yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Tujuannya Cuma satu; Ruang ICU.

"Miku, tunggu! Kamu gak boleh lari-larian di Rumah Sakit!" seru Gumi-nee pada adiknya, Miku.

"Kak, gimana aku bisa nyantai kalau Papa masuk ICU?!"jawab Miku, sang gadis berambut _teal._

"Mik, tenang aja! Papa pasti selamat kok! Kamu harus percaya!"

"Yang kuinginkan adalah bertemu Papa! Aku nggak peduli soal itu!"

_**... Tapi Miku, sebaiknya kau menarik kembali kalimat terakhirmu tadi. **_

Kedua gadis itu sampai didepan ruang ICU, namun tidak ada siapapun kecuali Yuuma-nii yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya menghadap lantai. Ketika kedua gadis tersebut memasuki jarak penglihatan sang pria itu, dia mendongak dan mengeluarkan senyum sedih.

"Operasinya sudah selesai. Dokter memperbolehkan kita masuk,"kata Yuuma-nii.

"Apa Papa selamat?"tanya Miku.

"Kau akan melihatnya sendiri,"

Miku yakin ada kesedihan di sela-sela nada datar dalam ucapan_ Aniki_-nya tersebut dan memilih diam. Tiga bersaudara itu memasuki ruang ICU hanya untuk mendapatkan pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan.

Di sudut ruangan tersebut, terdapat Lily-nee dan Tei-nee yang sedang menangis, juga Mikuo-nii yang tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya demi menahan tangis. Miku mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke tengah ruang ICU.

...Disana terdapat sesuatu –atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang dibungkus kain kafan.

Dan hati Miku remuk seketika.

Gadis yang sudah tahu mayat siapa yang ada dibalik kain putih tersebut. Kaito, Papanya. Matanya membesar dan pupilnya mengecil, namun tak ada setespun air mata yang keluar. Ya, dia tidak menangis. Rasa sedih dan sakit yang dirasakan gadis itu sekarang terlalu besar untuk digambarkan hanya dengan beberapa tetes air mata tak berharga.

_**...Sekalipun ia menangis, air mata itu tak dapat merubah apapun. Karena apapun yang terjadi, takdir tak dapat diubah.**_

Gadis bersurai _teal_ itu merasakan dekapan hangat yang diberikan seseorang padanya. _Gumi-nee, _batin Miku. Perlahan Miku merasakan tetes-tetes air mata jatuh ke bahunya."Gumi-nee?"tanya Miku."M-miku-chan yang sabar, ya. Kita masih punya Mama. J-jangan sedih, oke?"jawab Gumi-nee sedikit terisak. Mendengar itu, Miku tersenyum kecil.

Gumi-nee melepaskan dekapannya dari Miku.

"Kami sudah setuju untuk memakamkan Papa besok siang, jadi Miku dan Mikuo tidak usah sekolah besok,oke?"kata Yuuma-nii angkat bicara dan Miku serta Mikuo mengangguk. Kemudian Yuuma-nii melanjutkan,"Sudah saatnya kita pulang. Tidak baik berada disini lama-lama, lagi pula masih ada banyak pasien yang harus dioperasi dan Papa juga akan dipindahkan ke Kamar Mayat. Ayo kita pergi,"

Semua mengangguk dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Ruang ICU. Miku yang paling terakhir keluar dan hendak menutup pintu ruang tersebut berbisik,

"_Oyasumi, Papa. Sayonara,"_

**0o0**

**Mahou-chan: Uhm...Bagaimana? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Omong-omong, karakter Mama disini TIDAK SAYA MUNCULKAN. Saya berniat bikin sekuel dari fict ini, itupun kalau para Readers-sama dan Author-senpai setuju.**

**Ai[OC]: Oi, Master! JELASKAN BAGIAN DISCLAIMER DIATAS, takutnya ada yang gak tahu.**

**Mahou-chan: Iya, iya, sabar. Mari saya jelaskan. Rin dan Len itu BUKAN kembar. Yang pertama dibuat itu Rin, lalu dibuatlah mirror image-nya, yaitu Len. Banyak yang salah kira mereka adalah anak kembar...Jadi, yah...Saya cuma kasih tahu, Bagi yang udah tahu, ya selamat. Yang enggak, sudah saya jelaskan sekarang~**

**PERHATIAN! SEKUEL DARI 'Kisah Gumi', MUNGKIN AKAN SEDIKIT LAMA KARENA AUTHOR SEDANG KEHILANGAN IDE!**

**Yang gak tahu 'Kisah Gumi' mohon dibaca, ya~**

**Last word (as always)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
